Feelings
by Ale-chan96
Summary: UPDATED 10/10/2010 Setsuna and konoka they face against Tsukuyomi ... but also will his relation meet affected?
1. Feelings

_**Feelings**_

**Disclaimer: Negima not mine belongs to Akamatsu-sensei**

I had this idea in my mind and I decided to write I hope like it!

But I will was unable to publish this story if not for Shiroki that translated it Spanish to English thank you very much!

It was Monday at night; it was very cold night, actually the coldest in Japan. Sakurazaki Setsuna walked beneath the dark sky towards her Ojousama's room, she was wearing her uniform as usual, and her cheeks were flushed due to the extreme coldness. As she walked, she felt that someone had been watching and following her since she left Evangeline's cabin where she had been training. She took some steps more but finally decided to stopped and drew her sword ready to finish any enemy that'd come.

"Show yourself, whoever you are!" Setsuna said firmly. She turned around but there was nobody there, so she decided to keep walking but before she could even take one step, she heard the voice of an enemy. But no any enemy, she was a particular and stubborn one.

"It's been a long time… sempai" It was Tsukuyomi with her usual cute but at the same time bizarre and creepy smile.

"TSUKUYOMI!" Setsuna shout out very surprised, she was expecting any knid of enemy but she never imagine that someone like Tsukuyomi would appear "W-What do you want?" Setsuna was getting anxious by the fact that a powerful enemy was in Mahora Academy, and very close to Konoka and Negi who were the ones Setsuna was worried the most in that moment.

"Hehe… don't worry sempai, I didn't come here to fight you or kidnap Konoka-sama, not even to fight the little mage" Tsukuyomi said as she looked to the sky, suddenly it started to snow slightly.

Setsuna frowned at the statement, she wonder if what Tsukuyomi said was true, or just a distraction to attack everyone by surprise. Setsuna didn't know to think now.

"Supposing that what you said it's true, why have you come?!" Setsuna questioned with a firmly voice and one hand holding the grip of her sword.

Tsukuyomi giggled as she looked at her sempai curiously

"huhuhu… well I came because… I came to invite you to the annual celebration of Shinmeiryuu," Tsukuyomi told her as she took out and invitation and continued talking "I thought you could be my partner, many important people will go… what do you say, sempai?" Tsukuyomi gave her the invitation and took two steps backwards waiting for her answer.

Setsuna stared at the invitation for a while and then she said sarcastically:

"And what makes you think I'll go with you to a ball" she asked sharply, always looking at her.

"Hehehe… Sempai, don't be so mean…" Tsukuyomi mocked "I chose you because you are someone who I can have fun with" she said smiling "so… your answer is…" Setsuna looked away and thought for a while.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Tsukuyomi giggled "if you don't accept, bad things will happen to your Ojou-sama and to your classmates and the little mage" Setsuna's eyes widen at the state.

She sighed deeply thinking that she had no other choice but to accept.

"Ok then… I have no choice… but you won't lay a finger on them" Setsuna said glaring at her

The bizarre swordwoman giggled "Hehe thanks for accepting, sempai. I'll come to pick you up tomorrow at 6 pm, be ready for it" she said and winked.

The young swordwoman sighed deeply as she close he reyes "Ok then… see you tomorrow" Setsuna said sharply, she was about to leave and return her way to the dorms but before she could take one step, Tsukuyomi called her.

"Wait!" Tsukuyomi called approaching to Setsuna, she had a scarf in her hands. Tsukuyomi put the scarf around her sempai's neck "It's really cold out here, this will warm you up" said Tsukuyomi smiling at her

Setsuna blushed a Little bute ven more when Tsukuyomi lean in and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"See you tomorrow, sempai" she pulled out a magic card and disappearing before an astonished Setsuna who took a while to react. She then decided to return to Konoka and Asuna's room. But as she walked, she felt puzzled by Tsukuyomi's actions. First the invitation, then the threat to Konoka and everyone, and then… then… the scarf and specially the kiss. Definitely, Setsuna had a lot to think about, she shook her head and kept walking.

Finally, she reached the room shared by Konoka, Asuna and Negi, Setsuna knocked the door.

The door opened revealing a smiling Negi.

"Setsuna-san, good evening" Negi said letting her in and then closing the door

"Good evening, Negi-sensei" Setsuna replied smiling and letting her sword leant on a wall

Hearing the voice of Setsuna, Konoka immediately ran to meet her best friend and protector as usual. Without thinking about it twice, Konoka tackled Setsuna who took a few steps backwards. Setsuna felt the heavy body of Konoka pushing her and finally making the both of them fall to the floor.

When Setsuna realized what had happened, she noticed that Konoka was on top of her which made her blush a lot.

"…I-I'm… s-sorry, ojou-sama…" she mumbled

"Ehe… you don't have to, secchan" Konoka said and got up calmly, offering a hand to her friend.

Setsuna took her hand in order to get up, but as soon as their hands met Setsuna blushed again. Konoka smile warmly at Setsuna's reaction, but suddenly she felt the desire to hug and kiss her, this was the first time feeling that way so she decided to talk about it with Asuna when the dinner finishes and Setsuna goes to her room.

Dinner passed normally as always, Asuna arguing with Negi and Kamo-kun while Konoka fed Setsuna. But the white mage noticed the scarf that the swordswoman had around her neck.

"Ne secchan… where did get that scarf?" Konoka asked her before eating some food

Setsuna then remembered what happened a few hours ago and suddenly her cheeks became a shade of red, she considered telling Konoka about what happened but then she decided to take care of that herself.

"Ah!... Erm… well…" Setsuna couldn't come up with a good lie "I bought it" was the only thing she could say. Konoka didn't believe her at all but she stopped asking her which made Setsuna sighed in relief.

The night continued and soon Negi went off to bed as well as Asuna because she had to work tomorrow. Konoka decided to talk to Asuna about her secchan tomorrow morning when she returns from work.

Setsuna said goodbye to Negi and Asuna, and got out by the door followed by her ojou-sama. Konoka closed the door behind her, she wanted to say goodbye to her friend properly, now the two were outside the room.

For her part, Setsuna was just looking at Konoka, admiring that beautiful face of hers. She first looked at her hypnotic eyes, then her gazed downed to her lovely cheeks and finally her lips, soft lips she thought but then looked away blushing.

Konoka giggled at Setsuna's sudden action, she then noticed that it was snowing outside, she was astonished because she had never seen snow in Japan. Not thinking about it twice, she took Setsuna's hand and ran to the schoolyard; Setsuna just followed her though she was a little surprised by the princess' sudden reaction.

Upon arriving at the schoolyard, Konoka's eyes sparkled as she saw everything covered by the white snow, but what impressed her the most was the World Tree and its leaf which were now white. Setsuna smiled at the childish reaction of her princess, she then realized it was very cold and Konoka didn't have a coat. So Setsuna took off her school jacket and put it on Konoka's shoulders, now the only clothes Setsuna was wearing were her long-sleeved shirt, tie and the scarf given to her by Tsukuyomi.

Konoka smiled widely at Setsuna's kind gesture, this made her realized that she was in love with her best friend and protector. Setsuna smiled to her too and fixed the jacket to make sure that Konoka wasn't cold at all. Without thinking it, Konoka hugged Setsuna and put her head on her friend's chest breathing in Setsuna's scent.

Setsuna blushed a lot as she felt Konoka's embrace, but before the hanyou girl could say something, Konoka spoke.

"Ne secchan… can we stay like this?" Konoka asked her as she looked up, to look at her in the eyes. Setsuna, still blushing, nodded her headed. The young mage put her arms around Setsuna's neck to be more comfortable, this made Setsuna froze for a couple of minutes but what with the cold breeze, their corporal-warmth and the fact that she was in love with Konoka, she slowly put her arms around Konoka's waist. The two girls were now blushing but they still enjoyed being so close to each other.

Konoka's thoughts became blurred, she didn't care of what Setsuna may think of her, she just wanted to be with her the rest of her life. So she raised her head to see the taller girl and Setsuna lowered hers, they both could feel the other breaths.

There was nothing that'd stop them but, who would take the initiative? Don't they love each other? Konoka, without thinking about it for a second, took the initiative; she closed her eyes and slowly leant in.

The swordswoman didn't know what to do, being so close to her dear ojousama who was decided to kiss her, but Setsuna knew that if she kissed back it'd be disrespectful to her. Setsuna stopped thinking that way and decided to follow her heart. Their lips met, they share a soft but passionate kiss. Konoka softly caressed Setsuna's cheeks, while Setsuna hold her closer. After 3 minutes of kissing, Setsuna pulled back to recover her breath and suddenly realized what she had done so she let go of Konoka.

She wanted to apologize but she was so ashamed of herself that words just wouldn't come out. Konoka just looked at her tenderly and slowly approached to her, she put her hands on the blushing cheeks of Setsuna.

"O-Ojousama I-" Konoka stopped her by putting a finger on Setsuna's lips

"Call me Kono-chan… please" Konoka pleaded cutely

Setsuna blushed even more and nodded

"K-Ko-Kono-chan.." Setsuna called her the way Konoka always wanted to and of course makes her very happy. The young mage smiled and decided that this was the right moment to confess, so without letting go of Setsuna, she looked at her friend in the eyes and said:

"Secchan, I… I…I love you!" right after the quick confession, Konoka hugged Setsuna. Warm tears ran down Konoka's face due to the fear of what might happen now. She thought that Setsuna just like her as a friend.

Setsuna was frozen by hearing the person she loved the most say those three words to her, she was surprised but overwhelmed with joy. She suddenly returned back to reality when she realized that Konoka was crying on her chest, Setsuna stare at her tenderly and wiped away her tears carefully as if she were a delicate porcelain vase.

The young mage was still afraid of whatever might happen, she wasn't sure if she could bear being rejected by the person she loved the most in the entire world, tears were still running down her face but she stopped crying when she heard some words coming from Setsuna.

"I love you too, Kono-chan" Setsuna confessed as she wiped away the last tears of Konoka's face "I have always loved you, ever since we met for the first time," Setsuna smiled as she remembered "You know I will risk my life to protect you, Kono-chan, I won't ever leave you side… so please… don't cry… ok?" Setsuna told her and then gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Konoka just nodded and blushed, Setsuna's full of love and sincere words made her blushed. This time the one who took the initiative was the swordswoman, since she already had Konoka's face in her hands. Setsuna leant in and her lips met her beloved's parted lips, it was a slow and soft kiss which Konoka enjoyed, she could never imagine that her friend felt the same way as her. Konoka was full of happiness, to discover that someone like Setsuna who was beautiful, gentle and that would risk her life for her and protect under any circumstances felt the same… Konoka was now the happiest person in the world

Konoka kissed back, putting in the kiss all the love she felt. The slow kiss soon became more and more passionate, Konoka put her arms around Setsuna's neck and Setsuna put her arms around her princess' waist. They stay like this for 5 long minutes, then they both broke the kiss to look in each other's eyes and then hugged.

"Secchan?" Konoka called her

"Huh…" replied Setsuna

"You look tense, is something wrong?" Konoka asked worriedly

In fact, Setsuna was still worried about what happened with Tsukuyomi early that night, she couldn't stop thinking on what that girl migth want with her though maybe she wanted to fight her like usual. But she wasn't very sure about it, and of course she was afraid that Tsukuyomi may do something bad to her princess.

"Em… no, it's nothing Kono-chan" Setsuna answered trying not to involve her

"Sure?" asked Konoka as she looked in Setsuna's eyes.

"Yes, please don't worry Kono-chan, everything is alright" The swordswoman assured her as she caressed softly Konoka's hair. Setsuna's answer didn0t convinced Konoka at all but she stopped questioned her and just enjoyed their moment together.

They sat in a near-by bench and talk during more than an hour. Konoka had fallen asleep on Setsuna's shoulder, but as time went by, the night became colder so Setsuna carefully carried Konoka bride-style and took her to her room.

When they arrived to Konoka's room, Setsuna opened the door and then closed it stealthily after behind her. The room's light were off so it was very dark but Setsuna could easily know where to go, she put Konoka to bed slowly and was about to took her school jacket but Konoka clung to it as if it were a teddy bear and mumbled _"Secchan". _To hear that made Setsuna smiled, she then covered Konoka with a blanket to make sure she wasn't cold.

Setsuna walked towards the door where she stopped to take a look at how her now girlfriend slept peacefully, she then opened the door and, before leaving, said:

"Good night Kono-chan" Setsuna whispered and closed the door behind her. She returned to her room in order to think about what to do tomorrow with Tsukuyomi.

To be continued…

**Author's endnotes:**

**thank you very much for having read this chapter hehe ^ ^ again sends a grateful to Shiroki that did me the favor of translating it through could not have without your help!**

**Plz! R&R!**


	2. “A painful misunderstanding”

**Disclaimer: Negima not mine belongs to Akamatsu-sensei**

**Hello again xD I arrived after almost a month after the last update thank you very much to all my readers x1234x, Dana Kishimoto, Kota-kun, Negima, Kono-chan, chocolate-chan, BIOHappy, 1513, negima Fan, Lance58, xOoOxFlAmEzZ,Konosetsu and especially Shiroki! Thank you very much for taking the time and the time to translate it n_n**** I hope like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_**A painful misunderstanding"**_

Sesuna lay down slowly on her bed, her shoes and jacket were on the floor and the only thing she had in her hands was the scarf that Tsukuyomi had given her some hours earlier.

"_What's her intention?"_ the girl asked herself over and over again, this was driving her crazy, looking at the scarf she sighed, tonight will be a _very_ long night.

Setsuna sighed deeply and then stood up to change her clothes, she put on her light-blue pajamas, and now that she was more comfortable she decided to go to sleep but just then she heard someone knocked the door. Frowning, she went to the door thinking "_who could it be this late?"_ she opened the door and found a delivery man, she was surprised, Setsuna didn't remember ordering or buying something online or somewhere else, maybe her Ojou-sama had bought her something, she thought and looked at the man suspiciously.

"May I help you?" Setsuna said shortly

"Are you miss Sakurazaki Setsuna?" the man replied as he read the name on the package.

"Yeah, that's me… why?" she said sharply

"This is for you, it's from miss Tsukuyomi" the man gave her the package smiling. Setsuna looked at him suspiciously as she received it, the girl gave him a quiet 'thanks' and then closed the door behind her to analyze the package.

"What is this?" she murmured looking at the box from one side to the other and from top to bottom. After analyzed it, she opened the box and found an elegant black suit, a tie with the same color, a white long-sleeve shirt and black shoes, everything perfectly made for her size.

Setsuna frowned even more when she saw a note at the bottom of the box, apparently it was written by Tsukuyomi. The young swordswoman was more confused than ever before, what was it that Tsukuyomi wanted? Is it possible that she wants something more than just fighting her sempai? Or maybe she was just intimidating her as always? Who knows…? Tsukuyomi is always full of surprises; anything can be expected from her. Setsuna thought for a while and then looked at the piece of paper that she had in hand, she opened it slowly and then she saw a perfect handwriting in italics, she was a bit surprised but didn't care too much and started to read the letter.

"_Sempai, if you're reading this then it means that the suit you'll be wearing tomorrow has been delivered, this is so exciting, isn't it? Anyway, be ready by 6 pm because I'll pick you up!!!"_

Setsuna raised both eyebrows, crumpled the paper and threw it away.

"Kuso! I don't get all this thing" she said as she lay down on her bed to get some sleep, over dwelling on this matter too much Setsuna fell asleep quickly, she still had the scarf in her hands.

* * *

The sunlight touched the face of the half-demon swordswoman, she slowly opened her eyes to found a pair of brown eyes _very_ close to her face.

"U-WAH-A-A-A!!" she shouted, Setsuna jumped from bed and fell on the floor.

"O-o-ojou-sa-ma… what are you doing?" her face was redder than a tomato, Konoka frowned at being called 'ojousama' again but she didn't say anything about it.

"Ehe! Good morning, Secchan!" she said and tackled her, curling up to Setsuna's chest "You're so soft Secchan, I wanna stay like this with you" the poor swordswoman was so red that she appeared to have a fever over 40°C. Setsuna gently took her princess' face in her hands and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Ojousama we can't do this, we need to go to class"

"B-but…" the princess complained

"No buts Ojousama, c'mon we're gonna be late" smiling, Setsuna stood up and helped the princess to rise, she took Yunnagi as she opened the door in order to go to their classroom "Emm… Secchan…" Konoka said trying not to laughed

"Hmm?" replied Setsuna

"Are you gonna go to school in pajamas?" the princess said bursting into laugh

"Eh?" Setsuna looked at herself and realized she was still wearing her pajamas, actually she hadn't even washed her face or fixed her hair.

She blushed.

"Ojousama please go ahead, I'll be in a few minutes" She quickly ran to her room to change her clothes

"Secchan, don't take too long! Ok?"

"Don't worry!" she turned her gaze to her ojousama to smile to her, but by doing that she hit the door.

"Are you ok, secchan?" Setsuna didn't turn to Konoka but she raised her tumb indicating she was ok

Konoka smiled to herself _"Secchan is so cute" _she thought and giggled as she walked to the classroom.

Setsuna was in her room almost done, she put on her jacket, grabbed Yunnagi and unconsciously took the scarf that Tsukuyomi gave her (A/N: remember that it's snowing xD) and ran towards her classroom.

Fortunately, Negi wasn't there yet, she sighed in relief. She went to her seat but then she heard her princess called her.

"Ah! Secchan! Emm…"

"Eh? What is it, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked

"How about go shopping today after school?" Konoka proposed smiling, she knew Setsuna would never say no to her but this time was different. Setsuna found herself in a predicament, she knew she had to go to that ceremony with Tsukuyomi but there was also the person she loved the most, but why was she hesitating? Doesn't she love Konoka as much as she thought she did? She was really confused.

"Err… I can't, Ojousama… I have a very important thing I need to do" Konoka couldn't believe her ears.

"And what could that be?" Konoka's voice was faltering, that answered had hurt her, Setsuna noticed that

"Uhmm… well, the thing is that today is Shinmeiryuu's anniversary and I was asked to got… uhm but… a partner was assigned to all of us" Setsuna mumbled, she was worried about her girlfriend's reaction to this. Konoka was indeed surprised and couldn't help but to feel jealous but she didn't want to show it. Konoka gave her a fake smile.

"It's okay Secchan, there'll be another day" without looking at the swordswoman and with a sad expression in her face Konoka went to her seat. Setsuna looked at her worried, she wanted to explain it all and hug Konoka, but she knew she couldn't because Haruna or Asakura may cause a commotion. So she sighed deeply and took her seat.

"Good morning, everyone!" Negi said politely and happily as always "Today is a new day so let's make the most of it! Take out your books, page 17," he said as he wrote on the board "Asuna-san please start reading" he was still writing on the board but he didn't hear an answer from the red-headed girl, so he turned around and saw that she was sleeping "Asuna-san!" he shouted

"Eh!" Asuna exclaimed as she stood up on her desk "what is it? An enemy!?"

"What are you talking about, Asuna-san?" replied Negi laughing at the scene. Everyone laughed at Asuna's reaction.

"Isn't it obvious, Negi-sensei? That monkey is so primitive that there's no brain in that head" a blonde said shaking her head and with arms crossed.

"WHAT!!! What are you saying, shotacon!?" Asuna jumped from her desk and landed in front of Iincho "at leat I'm not in love with a 10-years-old kid!" Asuna mocked, Ayaka wanted to kill her now.

"And I don't fall for old men like Takahata-sensei!" the blonde smirked

"Oh no! Don't get him involved here!" Asuna lauched herself against Ayaka

"The same to you, don't get Negi-sensei involved here!" Ayaka replied and both started to fight

"Fight, figth, figth, figth!" the whole class said at the same time

" Uhmm… girls please calm down!" Negi said trying to ease the situation but no one paid attention to him

"Fight, figth, figth, figth!" the girls kept saying

"I bet on Iincho!" Makie said

"I bet on Asuna!" Yuuna spoke too

"Place you bets here, only 300 yen!!" Asakura and Haruna said taking advantage of the situation.

Everyone was focused on the fight between Iincho and Asuna, everyone except two certain students. Konoka was still thinking on what Setsuna told her before _"a partner was assigned to all of us" _she felt really jealous just by imaging her Secchan in some other woman's arms. Meanwhile the swordswoman was trying to deal with those strange feelings.

_What's wrong with me?_ She asked herself over and over again, _I love Ojousama since we were little and she loves me too, but still… what's this weird feeling I have around Tsukuyomi? I feel like I don't to stop fighting her… Could it that I like her? No! no, that can't be, _Setsuna hit her head against her desk in order to drive those thoughts out of her mind.

While everyone was busy with their stuff Tahakata-sensei appeared at the door to put everything in order. Asuna turned around and found the old teacher standing there and immediately went to her seat blushing a little.

"Ah! Takamichi, thanks God!" Negi said and sighed in relief when he saw that Takahata-sensei calmed down the girls in less than a minute.

"All done, Negi-kun" Tahakata gave the little mage a smile

"Thanks a lot Takamichi, I couldn't have done it without your help" Negi said nervously as he scratch the back of his head.

"It's okay Negi-kun, if you need something just tell me" Takahata-sensei said smiling

"Ok, thanks again" Negi smiled "Let's continue with our lesson". The class went without any inconvenient, from time to time Asuna and Ayaka looked at each other with their _killer gaze, _Haruna and Asakura talked about their next scoop for the scholar newspaper, Yue was drinking a tapioca juice, Nodoka was the only girl paying attention to Negi's lesson which was over very soon. The bell rang and all the girls went out of the classroom quickly.

Setsuna was still in her seat putting her books inside her backpack. Konoka stared at her from the distance with a sad expression on her face, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to approach to her guardian. The swordswoman raised her head and saw tears coming from her princess' eyes, immediately she stood on her feet to comfort her.

"What's the matter Ojousama? Why are you crying?" she asked gently, wiping away her tears, she hugged her princess and caressed her long and soft hair. Konoka was now calm but didn't broke the embrace "Sorry Secchan, it's just that… I… I…" Konoka thought it wasn't right to mention her feeling in that moment "no, it's nothing" she said and curled up more in Setsuna's chest, which made the swordswoman blush a little. Setsuna was a little surprised but she smiled warmly at Konoka, she was now sure that the one she really loves was her princess even though she knew Konoka was lying. She pull her away enough to see her face "Ojousama if there's something that bothering you please tell me" Setsuna said worried

Konoka kissed the swordswoman's cheek and ran to the door, there she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"It's nothing Secchan, don't worry" waving her hand she said goodbye to Setsuna but before she left the room she said: "See you later Secchan, I want you to tell me how was the ceremony" and winked to Setsuna, then she ran towards her room smiling in order to tell Asuna about a plan she had.

* * *

Setsuna sighed deeply, it was already 5:55 pm, Tsukuyomi should be there in any moment. The swordswoman was wearing the black suit which showed off her slender figure, the tie was perfect, her hairstyle was different this time: a normal ponytail at the back leaving two locks at the front which covered her ears and also she was wearing Neko mimi (or cat's ears) and dark glasses (she looked exactly as in chapter 214 page 5 XD)

Tsukuyomi arrived at Mahora Academy in a very luxurious car, she got out of the car and fixed some crease on her beautiful dress. She looked very elegant in that sleeveless pink dress, she was also wearing long gloves of the same color, this combination made her looks like a real princess. She smiled to herself and walked towards Setsuna's room

Meanwhile, in the nearby bushes Konoka and Asuna were spying on her, they had seen the beautiful girl going to Setsuna's room

"Hey Konoka, don't you think she looks like that crazy swordswoman that used to follow Setsuna-san?" Asuna asked as she put a finger on her chin.

"Ohh!! You're right Asuna! What does she want from Secchan?" Konoka started to feel jealous again, she was sure that Tsukuyomi was Setsuna's partner.

"I don0t know, but I don't thing is nothing good, c'mon Konoka… let's go to Setsuna-san's room" Asuna said standing up

"Y-yeah.. ah Asuna wait!" Konoka stood up too and followed the read-headed girl

* * *

Setsuna heard that someone knocked the door, she stood up lazily from bed and when she opened the door she was dumbfound, Tsukuyomi was also surprised and blushing so she looked away.

"Hehe… I see you like my dress, sempai" Setsuna came to her senses and blushed, Tsukuyomi noticed it.

"Eh? …uhmm… y-yeah… it looks good on you…" Setsuna drove her eyes away even when she was wearing the dark glasses.

"I'm glad to hear that, sempai!" Tsukuyomi never stopped smiling and scrutinized Setsuna from top to bottom

"What?" asked Setsuna, who was feeling uncomfortable.

"You look really cute, sempai… good thing that the suit fit you"

"Eh?... Oh… yeah… anyway, let's get this over soon, ok?" Setsuna told her still blushing

"Let's go then" Tsukuyomi exclaimed and both went out of the room

Konoka and Asuna watched it all and the young mage decided that it'd be convenient to follow them because she was worried about Setsuna and her feelings, she was afraid that Setsuna may like Tsukuyomi since she had saw her blushing while they were talking, so it'd be better to follow them and make sure that it's not true.

Both swordswomen walked in silence towards the big car, when they reached their destination the driver opened the door politely. Setsuna was also polite and let Tsukuyomi entered first "Thanks, sempai" Tsukuyomi gave her a smile, but Setsuna didn't bother to see it since she was so busy looking through the window, she sighed deeply closing her eyes, and then opened them again, _"I hope Ojousama won't hate for this"_

"Let's go Asuna" Konoka opened the car's trunk and got in, luckily it was big enough for the entire class.

"Konoka are you sure about this?" Asuna asked her

"Yeah, trust me" Konoka said smiling, the red-headed girl sighed and got in the car too

The car started to move, _this will be a long night_ Setsuna thougth. Their way to the Shinmeiryuu went smoothly for Tsukuyomi and Setsuna who were talking about many things, meanwhile in the trunk… Asuna was sleeping peacefully on Konoka's lap, however the young mage was worried about what Tsukuyomi may be doing to her Secchan, she was very deep in her own thought when the car stopped. They had finally arrived, from the outside of the building it looked very big and elegant, Setsuna ad also Tsukuyomi were totally surprised by it. They driver quickly got out of the car and opened the door for both swordswomen, Setsuna got out first and offered her hand to Tsukuyomi, she took it but tripped and, instead of hitting the ground, she fell on Setsuna's chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Setsuna

"Yeah, thanks sempai, you're very kind to me tonight … emm and sempai… you can stop holding me" Tsukuyomi said blushing a little

"Eh?" Setsuna noticed that her arms were still around the girl's waist and immediately let go of her blushing "I-I'm just polite… that's all"

Tsukuyomi smiled at her and walked next to her partner.

"Asuna! Wake up! We're here!" Konoka said as she hit her gently on her cheeks

"Eh? Really?" Asuna rubbed he reyes and opened the trunk

Both girls got out of the car and were surprised by the huge and elegant place, then they hurried and followed the swordswomen.

When said swordswomen entered the building, Setsuna could see old friends and teachers she hadn't seen in a long time. Touko was the first person to greet her student.

"Setsuna, is good to see you, you've grown up a lot" Touko said patting her back

"It's an honor to see you again, Tousko-sensei" Setsuna said politely as she bowed

"Don't be so formal with me, Setsuna" with a smile on her face, Touko caressed the head of her old student. Behind Touko a certain swordswoman appeared, Motoko Aoyama, one of the students and future teacher of the Shinmeiryuu. Setsuna was very surprised to see Motoko, the taller swordswoman approached to the half-demon and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you again Setsuna-chan, I missed you" Tears were coming out from the youngster but she held back them. Setsuna hugged her back, she considers Motoko as her old sister.

"Good to see you too, Motoko-neechan" Setsuna said smiling at her. Motoko smiled at the old nickname she missed so much, she was glad that Setsuna had grown up well, and that her mood had become happier than when she first met her.

Setsuna was still talking to very important people of the Shinmeiryuu, while Tsukuyomi watched her from the distance.

"Huhuhu… sempai, everything's going accord to my plans, it look like Konoka-sama and the princess had followed us huhuhu…"

* * *

Meanwhile Asuna and Konoka watched everything from behind the windows.

"Woah! Secchan is really popular, don't you think Asuna?" Konoka watched in surprise how Setsuna acted around her old friends and more with the woman named Motoko, she really looked like her old sister.

"Yeah… you're rigth Konoka, her attitude is totally different from the one at school" Asuna said as she watched how Setsuna talked and laughed with her old friends, though she thought it was odd that Tsukuyomi was not there with the half-demon but she didn't really care about it.

"Let's go inside Asuna" Konoka proposed excited, she wanted take a close look at her Secchan

"Alright Konoka, let's go" both girls entered the building, fortunately nobody noticed them since there was a lot of people.

"Ah! There she is! Secc- … hpmmm"

"Shh… be quiet Konoka," Asuna covered her friend's mouth before she could call Setsuna "Setsuna-san doesn't know we are here"

"Ah… rigth… sorry, Asuna… I guess I was too excited ehe!" Konoka said scratching the back of her head. Meanwhile Setsuna was at one of the balconies of the elegant hall looking at the snow that was slowly falling, it'll probably be a very cold night, I _wonder what's Ojousama doing right now,_ Setsuna sighed deeply.

For her part, Tsukuyomi realized that Setsuna was alone and just then Konoka had entered to the hall and was looking at the half-demon.

"Huhuhu… this couldn't be better" Tsukuyomi muttered and immediately went to where her sempai was.

"Konoka, hide!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Shh… just hide, look" Asuna pointed to Setsuna's location, both girls could see that Tsukuyomi approached to Setsuna, Konoka could feel her blood boiling at the scene but she didn't say anything and just kept looking.

"Why are you alone, sempai?" Tsukuyomi asked happily, Setsuna didn't bother to turn since she was deep in thought "Sempai?" Tsukuyomi went closer but she made a false move and slipped, though instead of fell on the floor she landed in the swordswoman's arms, Konoka was really pissed by those actions. Tsukuyomi, instead of stand up, put her arms around Setsuna's neck and drew her in to her face.

"Wha-" Setsuna couldn't say more because she was shut by a pair of soft lips. The half-demon girl didn't know what was she doing, was she really kissing back? Why didn't she just pulled back? But it felt really good, her kisses tasted like her Ojousama's, and instead of breaking the kiss Setsuna warped her arms around Tsukuyomi's waist.

Tears started to come out from Konoka's eyes.

"Ko-Konoka" Asuna turned to see her friend.

Konoka ran to where Setsuna and Tsukuyomi were, still kissing.

"Wait!" Asuna said but it was too late to stop her

With tears falling down her face and blood boiling mixed with the pain Setsuna had caused her, Konoka yelled:

"SECCHAN BAKA!!!" Setsuna broke the kiss when she heard that very familiar voice and then she saw Konoka crying like a baby.

"Ojousama! T-This is not what it looks" Setsuna tried to explain it but Konoka ran away from the huge hall.

"Ojousama please wait!" the swordswoman ran behind her leaving Tsukuyomi with a smirk on her face.

"Huhuhu… everything went perfectly" she said and went somewhere else, but she didn't know that Asuna had heard her

Konoka was still running without caring where she was heading to, she didn't even care if it was cold and snowing, she just wanted to stay away from that place and be alone. Suddenly, she felt a hand grabbed her wrist, she didn't turn around, it wasn't worth it in that moment.

"Please Ojousama, let me explain I…" Setsuna said but could nt continue because Konoka slapped her in left cheek with all the strength she had.

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna see you anymore Secchan… I hate you!" Konoka escaped from Setsuna and ran to the hall, leaving a very astonished Setsuna standing in the cold snowing night.

Asuna could clearly see how bad Konoka was feeling, she had never seen her friend like that, actually she had never seen her cry and now she really looked devastated, she was really mad at Setsuna and decided that talking to her would be the best.

Meanwhile Setsuna was outside, sat on the stairs, her head was partially covered by snow, her cheek was excessively red due to Konoka's slap, she had made her princess cry and that was something she could never forgive herself of, she punched the ground to release some of her frustration and sadness.

Asuna went to where Setsuna was, she was willing to hear her.

"Setsuna-san! What the hell happened back there!!?? Were you just toying with Konoka!!??" Asuna grabbed her by the shirt-collar, she was also angry by the swordswoman actions.

"What's worong with you!? Ah!... Answer me, Setsuna-san!" Asuna shook her but Setsuna was too out of herself to answer.

"I don't know" were the only words she muttered

That made Asuna even angrier than before and punched her really hard on her face, the impact so strong that Setsuna fell to the ground. Then, she slowly stood up with a trace of blood on her mouth.

"I… I…. I'm really sorry… Asuna-san" Setsuna said putting a lot of effort on it, she then took out her coat and gave it to her friend "Asuna-san… please make sure that Ojousama wears this, it's getting colder… please, I-I don'y want her to catch a cold because of me…" Setsuna lowered her head, she wanted to cry but she help back her tears. Asuna's face softened, she took the coat and then left without saying a word.

Setsuna fell on the ground covered by the snow, warm tears flowed down her cheeks, she gritted her teeth and hit the ground with all her strength making a big hole on it, only dust remained in that spotted.

"I'm… the worst… please, forgive me Ojousama…"

* * *

**Final Notes: Thank you all for following this story! This time the update will not be as late Because they approach the Christmas holidays xD, ja'ne!**

**Leave your reviews because they motivate me to write faster!**


	3. The coldest Winter

**Disclaimer: Negima not mine or any of its characters is all Akamatsu-sensei**

Me: Hey me again! Sorry for the wait n_nU is that the school, Christmas, friends, meetings and-

Asuna: ENOUGH ALREADY!! Why not just say you are too loose? How to update every week ah?

Me: come passing a bad mood today -.- U

Konoka: Hi! Ale-chan! Good to see you again! * comes over and gives me a hug *

Me: Haha it's good to see Konoka-chan also *reciprocate the hug *

Setsuna: ………………………..* drawing his sword from the shadows *

Me : Uhmm ... Konoka-chan's enough of salutes not you think? n_nU

Konoka: Mou * stops hugging *

Setsuna: Hello everyone! * emerges from the shadows as if nothing *

Me: Hello n_nU ...

Konoka: Ah! Secchan * runs and hugs tightly to Setsuna*

Setsuna: O-oooojou-sama * blushes *

Me: -.- Well excuse the delay will not happen again * Asuna hits me head * Ouch! And that's why?

Asuna: still wondering why?

Me: -.- U good as I hope you enjoy this chapter

Asuna: * hits me again * Hey forget to thank those readers baka!

Me: -.- sorry * rubbing head * well thank you very much to all who read this story, especially those who leave comments but especially thank you very much **to ****Kota-kun, x1234x, Robbe, Lance58, LoneWolfx03, BIOHappy, Z, BatterieszX, X,M, Yunagi8, Yuunagi **and especially **Shiroki **** enjoy!**

* * *

_The coldest Winter_

The snow over her was so cold and thick that she could barely move, but she didn't care anymore, she didn't care about her wet clothes or about the cold weather but that was the lesser concern of her, she had hurt Kono-chan and that's why she would never forgive herself. The tears had stopped flowing, it looked like them had dried, she was just there (outside of the building of the Shinmeiryuu) on her knees and with her hands against the ground, clenching her teeth and fists and eyes closed like it would help her forget the pain she was feeling.

But she still knew that it would impossible, Konoka's words were still echoing in her head "Just leave me alone! I don't wanna see you anymore! ... Secchan… I hate you!" those tree last words had hurt her the most because she felt Konoka's anger and pain in them.

Setsuna slowly stood up without shaking off the snow of her white long-sleeves shirt, she thought it'd be better not to go inside because she wasn't in the position to do it, so she decided to surround the building so that she would leave through the main door and then head to Mahora Academy.

"Too bad Motoko-neechan, Touko-sensei… I won't be able to say goodbye to you… please forgive my bad manners" murmured Setsuna, but before she could take one more step a knife quickly passed near her face cutting her right cheek, Setsuna was about to take out her sword but then she remembered that it wasn't with her, the swordswoman turned around expecting to see the one that had thrown the knife but no one was there. She wanted to take another step forward but another knife appeared and cut her other cheek _"His/her attacks are so fast I can't even see them!"_ she thought and remained in her current position, she then was able to feel another presence and dodged the 10 next knives thrown at her but when she wanted to see who was the responsible of this, no one was there once again.

"Show yourself!" Setsuna shouted, though she didn't get an answer, this was starting to irritate her. Suddenly, Tsukuyomi appeared from the shadows still wearing the dress for the party, Setsuna was a bit surprise to see her _"wait a sec! Then… she does want to fight me!"_ Setsuna thought but before she could draw a conclusion, Tsukuyomi started to talk.

"Huhuhu… Setsuna-sempai, I'm sure you're asking yourself what am I doing here… isn't that right?" Tsukuyomi asked and waited for the other swordswoman's answer. Setsuna just nodded, her face showed hate and fury. Tsukuyomi smiled with satisfaction and continued talking.

"That's because… I wanted to confuse your feelings for Konoka-sama… but I see that you really love her" she smiled again as she was looking at the snowflakes falling down from the sky "And… I can't allow that… because you're mine, sempai, and if I can't have you then nobody will… unless one of us dies" Tsukuyomi quickly approached to Setsuna and placed a hand on the half-demon's cheek while with the hand she took out a handkerchief and cleaned the flowing blood from Setsuna's face. The half-demon warrior was more confused now, but she quickly came into her senses and gripped Tsukuyomi's hand firmly.

"You think I'd fall for the same trick twice!" Setsuna looked at her with hate, but the other girl quickly made her move an released from Setsuna's grip and then stuck one of her knives in the hanyou's left arm, Tsukuyomi then jumped backwards to see the reaction of her prey who let out a scream of pain

Tsukuyomi giggled as she looked the blood drops fell down from Setsuna's injuries, her cheeks and arm were bleeding now, she just loved to see blood and even more if it was from the person she enjoys to fight against.

"Hehe… sempai, if you fight with me the next time we meet then I won't hesitate… and kill you" Tsukuyomi gave her one of those scary and cute (A/N: well kinda ¬¬) smiles "And sempai, you should think again about those feeling for Konoka-sama… she's a princess, you know, and you're just her bodyguard… not to mention the half-demon blood that runs through your veins, you know that sooner or later it will awake," Tsukuyomi said and then casted a teletransportation spell "well, see you, I hope soon… please the next time we meet again don't disappoint me or should I hurt Konoka-sama to make you fight seriously" she said with a creepy smile and then disappeared.

Setsuna couldn't breathe normally because of the big amount of blood she had lost, she torn the sleeve of her shirt and tie it to her bleeding arm to stop the blood, her body couldn't resist anymore, her legs were frozen just like half of her body, and her mind was too busy thinking about all those things that Tsukuyomi had told her and not only that, she was also thinking about the problem she had just had with Kono-chan; all this was too much for a high school girl to take it, she fell to the ground, her injuries were bleeding even more and snow kept falling down, before she lost consciousness Setsuna whispered a weak _"k-kono-chan…"_

* * *

Konoka was outside of the ballroom, she was just there staring into space, her arms covered her own body because of the cold weather and she was only wearing a sleeveless shirt and a skirt, tears were still running down her face… it had hurt her a lot what Setsuna had done to her.

"W-why… secchan… why?" she murmured sobbing, suddenly she felt that someone covered her body with a coat, she turned around and saw her friend Asuna.

"It's really cold, you should wrap up yourself" Asuna said with a warm smile

Konoka's eyes opened widely when she saw the coat and realized it was very similar Setsuna's, she quickly wiped away her tears and was about to say something to Asuna but the redheaded girl spoke first.

"Setsuna-san gave it to me, she told me that she didn't want you to catch a cold because of her" Asuna said as she remembered the exact words that her other friend had said before. Konoka was really surprised, she wanted to say something but words just couldn't come out of her mouth, she felt terrible for the way she had treated Setsuna a while ago. She remembered the anguished expression of the swordswoman when Konoka slapped her on the face, she couldn't forget the tears that Setsuna shed so Konoka closed her eyes to repress all the guilt she was feeling in that moment and decided that it'd be better not to apologize to her Secchan. She was afraid that if she saw her again she may get another letdown.

"Let's get out of here, Asuna" Konoka said wiping away her last tears and quickly walked away to catch a train, it was getting late.

"Y-Yeah! I'm coming" Asuna said and followed her "wow, Konoka iss really mad at Setsuna-san, now that I think about it… I have never seen her mad at her before" Asuna thought as she followed her friend.

After almost an hour of being unconcsious, Setsuna slowly opened he reyes, her body was so stif that she couldn't move easily, she then felt some liquid under her and when she turned around she was very surprise to see a huge puddle of her own blood. Her gaze, then, turned to see her left arm and realized it was shaking and very pale because of the big amount of blood she had lost. Desperately she used her other to search something in her pocket and luckily she found her pactio card which immediately used to communicate with Negi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Negi was learning new spell with Kamo-kun in his room.

"And what does this do?" Negi asked showing him a very weird spell in a book.

"It's to fall in love at first sight Aniki!" Kamo answered smirking "Huhuhu you should try it sometime on Nodoka-neesan" he said as he smoked a cigarette as usual.

"Kamo-kun!" Negi complained with his face red like a tomato.

"Hehe or would you prefer Asuna-neesan?" Kamo winked, but then one of Negi's cards started t shine.

"Eh?! What's going on?" Negi ran to it and realized it was Setsuna's card, he then Heard that Setsuna started to talk through it.

"_N-Negi-sensei…. Please I need you help…"_ Setsuna said panting

"_S-setsuna-san… what's wrong? Are you ok?"_ Negi asked afraid of hearing Setsuna's shaking voice

"_W-well… I'm not so good… sorry to interrupt you … b-but… I really… need … your help" _Her voice could barely be heard, it looked like she was about to faint again.

"S-setsuna-sn… I can't hear you cleary… I'll summon you right now" Negi said, he was very worried about his student so he cast a spell and, out of the blue, Setsuna was there laying in the floor in front of him.

Negi almost faint when he saw the swordwoman injured and bleeding in his room.

"S-SETSUNA-SAN! … what… what happened to you?" Negi quickly approached to help her.

"N-Negi-sensei…"

"Setsuna-san… please don't say anything, you're injured"

"S-sensei… I-I'm… sorry" Setsuna said

"We need to helep her, Kamo-kun!" Negi said over and over again, he was getting nervous because he didn0t know anything about healing magic but he had to do something to help his friend. After a few seconds, Kamo had a great idea that would save Setsuna's life.

"Ah! I know… Aniki, why don't we take her to the infirmary, Ako-neesan might be able to heal her while Konoka-neesan comes back" the little ermine said

"Good idea Kamo-kun!" Negi said and quickly took Setsuna in his arms and run to the infirmary. Fortunately for them Ako was still there, though she was about to leave, but they were able to stopped her.

"Ako-sannnnnn!!!" Negi shouted.

Ako immediately turned around only to see a bleeding Setsuna in Negi's arms, she almost fainted but she resisted it.

"H-hai! What can I do for you, Negi-kun?" she asked hesitating; the answer was pretty obvious of course.

"P-Please Ako-san, do whatever you can to save Setsuna-san!" Negi said worriedly and with tears in his eyes.

"S-sure!" Ako quickly opened the door and gave Negi some indications. The little mage put her on a bed looking at her worriedly, then Ako approached to Setsuna a with a first-aid kit in hand and quickly started to remove her clothes and change them for a clean white coat, she then started to clean each one of Setsuna's injuries, Ako was really so nervous to see too much blood that her hands were shaking (A/N: remember that Ako doesn't like blood) _"I-I can't be nervous… Sakurazaki-san's life is in my hands"_ the girl thought.

"Okay! I gotta do my best!" Ako said aloud as she continued treating the swordswoman's injuries. Even when she didn't talk a lot with Setsuna, she knew that the swordswoman was a very good person, but she was still wondering why Konoka was with her… after all, they were best friends, but she decided not to think about that too much.

"W-what am I thinking!... they must have their reasons" Ako shook her head to make those thoughts disappear from her mind.

* * *

Negi was witing patiently outside of the infirmary, it had been almost an hour and a half since they arrived, his face showed worry.

"I wonder why Konoka-san is not here…" Negi murmured lowly with a sadden face. Kamo appeared on his shoulder and tried to cheer him up, suddenly they both two girls coming from not too far, they were Konoka and Asuna.

"Ah! Aniki! They are Konoka-neesan and aneesan!" exclaimed the small ermine from Negi's shoulder, and Negi immediately run to them.

* * *

"C'mon Konoka, you should listen to what Setsuna-san has to say" Asuna said trying to ease thing between her two friends.

"I-I think you're right Asuna…" Konoka said walking slowly next to the red-headed, the young mage was still wearing Setsuna's coat.

She feel really bad for how she treated Setsuna hours ago, both girls were still talking about that matter but then they were shocked to see a desperate Negi with tears in his eyes. They looked at him worriedly.

"Negi!"

"Negi-kun!"

"What happened?" the girls asked at the same time

"A-suna-san… Konoka-san… I have pretty bad news" Negi said seriously as he wiped away some tears. Both girls gulped afraid of what he was about to say.

"What is it Negi?! Tell us!" Asuna, who was getting very impatient for the long wait, said to the little teacher.

"Y-yeah Negi-kun, what happened?" Konoka said with curiosity

Negi took a deep breath; he really needed in order to continue with his talk.

"It's odd for you not know, since you two are the closest friends of Setsuna-san"

"Eh?! What does Secchan have to do with all this, Negi-kun?" the previous curiosity of Konoka had now became worry and anguish.

"S-Setsuna-san… she is badly injured" Negi said

"WHAT!!" Asna exclaimed very surprise of what he said

Konoka was now feeling worse than before, she was blaming herself for whatever happened to Setsuna "If I hadn't treated like that then all this would be different" Konoka thought, blaming herself over and over again.

"W-where is secchan?" Konoka immediately asked

"She's in the infirmary with Ako-san" when Negi finished, Konoka quickly run to the place where the swordswoman was. When she finally reached the infirmary, she opened the door abruptly and found Ako right there.

"Ah! Konoka-san, good to see you came… Sakurazaki-san is not doing well, she has lost a lot of blood" Ako continued "and that hemorrhage of her left arm won't stop, though I was able to heal most of her injures" Ako said looking at Setsuna whose body was connected through several wires to a respirator, serum, insulin (A/N: Don't ask me how is it that they have all this things at school U¬¬)

Konoka was in shock, just by looking at the swordswoman she felt guilty for all the shed blood by her, the mage clenched her fists and teeth and tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Eh… Konoka-san are you ok?"

"Y-yeah… don't worry" Konoka wiped away the few tears from her eyes and then added "ko-san, thanks a lot for taking care of Secchan… could you give us some time alone?"

"Sure Konoka-san, it's not a problem" Ako said with a smile on her face and then left the room. The young mage slowly approach to the swordswoman's bed, close enough to sat on the edge of it, she then took Setsuna's arm and surprise to see that her clothes were stained in her own blood, it looked like that cut was too deep for only a few bandages. Desperation and guilt tears wouldn't stop falling from Konoka's eyes, her eyes were still closed and didn't notice that Setsuna was already awake, though she was still wearing the mask in order to breathe, the swordswoman raised and arm to touch the mage's face

Konoka suddenly felt a soft and warm hand wiping away her tears, without opening her eyes she enjoyed the feeling of that soft hand, she then slowly opened her eyes and realized that the one causing that feeling was Setsuna. Konoka was moved by seeing that Setsuna still loved her even after the way she had treated her.

"P-P-Please… don't… cry, K-Kono-chan…" Setsuna could barely finish that sentence

"S-secchan…" Konoka was surprised, she took Setsuna's hand that was still on the mage face and gently caressed it. Setsuna gave her a smile.

"I-I'm sorry… K-Kono-chan… I…" Setsuna wanted to apologize to Konoka bt she was stopped by a pair of soft lips, Konoka had remove the mask from Setsuna's face and kiss her, but it wasn't like any other kiss before, this was different, this kiss proved how much they both loved each other. Suddenly a white light, which came from Konoka, surrounded the couple and when they broke the kiss Setsuna noticed that she didn't need the mask anymore and that her arm wasn't bleeding anymore, she then turned with a very shocked face and looked at Konoka who didn't say anything and just smiled, which made Setsuna blush.

"Kono-cha-" she couldn't continue because Konoka tackled her putting her arms around the shy girl's neck, Setsuna face was getting redder by now, but then she noticed that Konoka was crying on her chest.

"K-Kono-chan! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Setsuna just couldn't stand it when her princess cried and even more if it was her own fault.

"I'm sorry secchan! Forgive me for not trusting you and for yelling all those horrible things at you… I… I-I…" Konoka disconsolately cried, Setsuna had a lump in her throat because of the sudden apologize of Konoka, the swordswoman knew that her princess didn't have to do it because the only one to blame was herself.

Setsuna gentle took Konoka's face in her hands to wipe away her tears and too see her straight in the eye _"wahh… she looks so beautiful with those tearful eyes"_ Setsuna thought but then she concentrated on what she was going to tell Konoka.

"Kono-chan… you don't have to apologize… it was me who hurt you and I ask for you forgiveness because of that" Setsuna said with a sweet voice looking at her Ojousama, Konoka opened her mouth to say something but Setsuna stopped her by putting her index finger on her lips and then continue talking "If I'm hurt the it's my own fault, for lacking experience and training" Setsuna was angry at herself for not being able to beat Tsukuyomi.

"So… Kono-chan, you don't to blame yourself for anything" Setsuna said with a smile

"_Secchan, you're so nice… even when I said all those things to you…"_ Konoka thought blushing as she admired Setsuna's kindness towards her. She then cuddled up in Setsuna's shoulder making the shy girl blush.

They stayed like that over 20 minutes, the swordswoman's body became numb because of and because of Konoka's weight on her, and not to mention she was worry about her injuries that might re-opened again (especially that cut in her left arm). So Setsuna tried to move a little but Konoka, instead of let her go, she cuddled up more in her arms; a single drop of sweat appeared on Setsuna's face but she then felt something odd _"eh! What's this? It's the same thing I felt when I fought Tsukuyomi… oh don't tell that…" _Setsuna thought and then noticed that Konoka was finally awake looking at her worriedly.

"Secchan, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain it later Kono-chan but first we need to get out of here" Setsuna and Konoka quickly got up from bed

"Ah secchan, I almost forget, here you have your clothes" Konoka said and gave her some clean clothes, Setsuna changed as fast as she could, then she took Konoka's hand and leaded her to the infirmary's door but before she could touch it, a knife was thrown and it stick on the wooden door. Suddenly a near wall was destroyed and Setsuna quickly summoned her wings and protected Konoka from the dust and rubble with them.

Among all the dust, Setsuna could see a siluette though she couldn't recognize it at all, but still she knew who must've been there so she took out Yuunagi.

"Are you ok, Kono-chan?"

"Y-yeah" Konoka answered clinging from one of Setsna's arms and shaking a little. The swordswoman gave her a small smile I order to make Konoka feel safe.

"Huhuhu… sempai, sorry to interrupt this lovely moment" Tsukuyomi said faking innocence with that creepy smile on her face.

"TSUKUYOMI! What are you doing here?"

"I told I'd be back soon, didn't I?… so here I am" she answered with sarcasm and still with a smile on her face.

"S-Secchan isn't that the girls from the Shinmeiryuu?" Konoka asked, she was afraid so she clung more to Setsuna's arm

"That's right Kono-chan" the swordswoman answered without looking at the princess.

"I-I'm scared… I don't want her to hurt us, Secchan"

Setsuna was in front of Konoka but when she heard the shaking voice of Konoka she let out a deep sigh and turned around to see her girlfriend and told her:

"Don't worry Kono-chan… I won't let that anything happen to you… I'll protect you"

"S-secchan!" Konoka said looking at the determined face of Setsuna.

Tsukuyomi took out her sword eager to fight her dear sempai, her eyes became shinning red and she couldn't stop staring at the couple in front of her. She knew that the only weakness of Setsuna was Konoka, and that's why she would provoke her in order to make Setsuna fight at her full power.

"Anyway… sempai, enough talking… let us begin… and don't dissapoint me" Tsukuyomi looked at Setsuna, the blonde's cheeks were blushing hard and her creepy smile was right there in her face too.

"Secchan… please be careful"

"Don't worry… I won't let her lay a finger on you… but please Kono-chan… stay behind me all this time, ok?" Setsuna said and Konoka nodded, the swordswoman then gave her one last smile before turning to face Tsukuyomi.

* * *

**End notes**

Me: woah! This chapter is too long -3 --

Konoka: Yeah .... But I like a lot! .... By the way happy late Christmas and Happy New Year to all!

Me: How good you liked it! And if Konoka-chan is right late Merry Christmas and prosperous New Year! for all xD

Konoka: Yeah! And you think of the chapter Secchan?

Setsuna: ah! If too long but I hope I Tsukuyomi no do more damage to me I hope -.- U ... ... ... * drawing his sword *

Me: do not worry n_nU Setsuna-san is still the worst part

Setsuna: * getting dangerously *

Konoka: Mou ... Secchan! * takes her arm *

Setsuna: * blushing*

Me: Konoka-chan thanks I owe you one! Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter will not happen again for over a month to update it *Asuna comes back and hits me in the head* u-waa .... Hey and that's because?

Asuna: You deserve to make your readers wait so long especially Shiroki-chan

Me: I'm sorry you're right *she give me another blow* Ouch ... ..

Asuna: Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please give some ideas to the author because she ran out of inspiration

Me: E-Wait! Shhhh ... I told you not tell ... -.-

Asuna: Hehe ... for them to know all .... *me takes another blow*

Me: that violent ... ... .. -.- U

Asuna: Anyway do not worry I'll keep watch the author so she may not take so long with updates;) please leave your comments by pressing the green button below


	4. An unexpected situation?

**A/N: Excuse the delay but I had many things to do and the truth that I wrote but I not translated it so I would like to know what you think about this translation that was made by a friend Enjoy!.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Negima is not mine.**

_**Chapter 4: An unexpected situation?**_

Setsuna was looking fixedly at Tsukuyomi at the same time as he was exposing to his sword to make the first assault not before to assure perfectly his Ojou-sama.

" Hahaha of it was what was speaking " Tsukuyomi said jumping towards his rival doing that both swords were smashing the one to other one, achieving that both jump backward over the impact.

_"Curse from when Tsukuyomi has become so powerful? "_ The girl half demon was thinking before receiving another assault that managed to avoid. It had not even stopped falling down when the blonde Swordswoman threw another assault towards her.

"Zanganken! " Tsukuyomi stopped went out this word of his mouth at the same time as a great explosion wrapped Setsuna.

"Secchan! " Konoka shouted on having seen that the Swordswoman had received an assault squarely without at least defending itself.

"Hahahaha! What happens senpai? Appear of once I know that with an assault since this you would not die …"

On the smoke of the explosion having be dispersed, it was possible to see Setsuna with a knee in the soil and other one lightly raised with which it was supporting his left arm, while with other one there was cleaned the thread of blood that was running for his mouth.

"Haha knew it" Tsukuyomi smiled and returned to throw another assault to the humanity of Setsuna, the girl more pale avoided it though with many difficulties.

_" S-she goes seriously …"_ his Setsuna's look I change at once one much colder, he placed his arms in the shape of an "X" on his chest centering, within a few seconds they went out of his back a beautiful couple of white wings.

"Waa already was time that you were fighting with your real power … but even this way you continue being one human and I to demonstrate it Senpai! "

"Wha -… "

Before Setsuna could do an alone movement Tsukuyomi it took it of the neck flogging her hardly in the soil, provoking that the girl half demon was extracting blood of his mouth for the impact.

"Ngh … " The Swordswoman answered for the hard assault, and when tape-worm realized to Tsukuyomi on her without it could do no movement.

"Do you see? I have given rightly in the nail! "He smiled "Already you are not the same of before senpai, undoubtedly you have changed very much and for evil … probably be for Konoka-sama? " Tsukuyomi said this and immediately the eyes of the girl half demon changed the much more diabolical some.

"Probably … probably it should do him a bit of hurt to wake up the demon of your interior you do not believe it … senpai?" It muffled a mocking snicker and at once Setsuna answered with a cleaver behind Tsukuyomi which cut a lock of his hair.

"Hehe like that is much better! It would not be enterteining at all if was ending so soon "The blonde swordswoman he said this while it was falling slowly a piece of his blond hair.

Setsuna was continuing looking at her but she knew that at this moment she was far below of Tsukuyomi's level.

_"I do not still have another option"_ the swordswoman thought while it was reciting "Adeat! "

His clothes I do not change like already it was a custom if not that even had the uniform of the college.

"Shika shishikushiro! " Setsuna said this, and to the moment that I finish the conjuration l6 daggers appeared behind her ready to attack the enemy.

Immediately it gave the order in order that they were attacking, but this did not seem to be a problem for Tsukuyomi that was avoiding them with singular facility.

_"That slow…"_ Tsukuyomi thought with a smile doing that the daggers were smashing everywhere less in his humanity.

_"That rapid…"_ The girl half demon thought for yes same.

On the smoke of the explosion having spread it noticed that Tsukuyomi already was not there.

"Eh? Whe-" could continue saying not even an alone word because a blow beat him squarely in his stomach doing that was falling down of knees in the soil and was spitting bleed in the process _"h-how? ... did it manage to do an instantaneous movement in the air?... Tsukuyomi I have underestimated you …"_ he pondered on the above mentioned before falling down in the soil.

"SECCHAN!" Konoka shouted at the same time as it ran towards his bodyguard but before that was giving a step Asuna stopped it.

" A-asuna … "

"Hey! Do not think that you are alone in this" Asuna it gave to him a smile.

"Asuna-san has reason" Negi said behind her.

"Negi-kun … "

"It leave us your two! Negi! "

"Hai!"

"There we go Adeat! " At once there appeared Asuna's giant sword.

The two were moving along rapidly where the whole disaster happened.

"As I said to you previously senpai you will not be able to win -"

"Setsuna-sannnnnnnnnn! " Asuna realized about whom it was treating itself and at once there remembered the one who was _"EH? Is it the swashbuckler perverted with glasses of the Gateport?_

Tsukuyomi rolled over to seeing about whom it was treating itself and at once he smiled "Oh goes … that we have here the princess and Negi-kun … I feelit but this is one fights between senpai and I so I will put them a bit of amusement in order that they do not get bored"

There recited a false stranger of whom it invoked more than 100 demons though these were illuminating more forts of the normal thing.

So many Asuna like Negi they were put in guard and started fighting against each and every of them.

* * *

Already it had happened more 2 hours fighting non-stop Setsuna was meeting too exhausted, was completely sweated and stained with blood had several cuts none of gravity but they all were bleeding at the same time which towards which they were turning into a fatal wound, his completely torn uniform, his free and untid hair wetted by the quantity of times that had fallen down in the snow, was trembling lightly for the infernal cold that was making his wings equal were bleeding both were kept shy besides the fact that it was illuminating very much pale more of the normal thing.

"Secchan …" Konoka was saying while it saw of distant view as the palest girl was fighting against the girl of spectacles.

_"I have to do something_" Konoka was thinking while it was walking secretly towards Tsukuyomi.

"To Konoka! Do not approach her" A worried asuna it exclaimed before killing a demon.

"Konoka-san! " Negi managed to say while it was avoiding several demons' assaults at the same time.

"O-ojou-sama! What does it do? does not approach please …" Setsuna he asked imploringly.

"But! I cannot allow that they should continue hurting you for my fault… and I…do not want … that you die …Secchan …" The girl of chestnut-colored hairs knelt down in the snow while a few tears were slipping softly for his cheeks.

Tsukuyomi was looking at both with a face of displeasure, for any strange reason he could not stand that Konoka was behaving this way with Setsuna. Wide his eyes _"I__ feel__ a rare sensation That Never had felt"_ he thought to the moment that a few enormous desires entered him of wasteful blood saw and that better than of the enchantress.

It could not control any more and attacked of rapid form Konoka, happening near from her with an inhuman speed cutting lightly the left cheek.

Absolutely nobody of the presents except Tsukuyomi had noticed that had attacked Konoka all that happened in less than 20 seconds.

"Eh?..." To The moment that said this cut of his cheek it began to bleed.

"Konoka! /Konoka-san!" Asuna like Negi they said to the unison.

A human being bleeds the red blood of someone again …. and not any human being if not the very special one, someone who would do that his Senpai was waking up fullly finally would see his real power, but even like that it did not want to stop, wanted to finish with this human being to get dirty completely with all his blood while it heard his shouts and laments … ah that pleasant.

She it did not think two times it was on the verge of fixing the cleaver to Konoka in the stomach and before that it was doing a very pale hand seized the edge of the cleaver though it seemed not to matter for him that his hand was bleeding, Tsukuyomi was surprised and more on having raised it had never seen this look in his senpai … not, was not a hatred was something much more than it.

His eyes began to change color to an intense gilding, at the same time as his equal hair was painting to itself another alone color that was different this it was not any color, but a brilliant white, the wings grew as the claws of the hands, in his mouth they grew a couple of fangs in the top part of his denture.

It was been scared, for the first time in his life it was been scared of his senpai already not amusement as before, Setsuna even was continuing looking fixedly at the blonde, immediately afterwards it destroyed the cleaver as if this one was done of powder.

It took it of the neck trying to strangle it.

"S-setsuna-san …?" Asuna like Negi they were very surprised by the radical change of attitude of his companion but much more by the physical thing.

"Secchan…" Konoka was trying to approach the swordswoman.

The head of the half demon of turned lightly where he had listened to the voice, Konoka scared on having seen this look in his face it was something that in his life it had never seen he converses of Setsuna towards her.

"Secchan … that you … happens? "

It seemed that he did not listen to anything because it ignored of you her beg of the chestnut and it centred on his aim.

"S-s …e…n…pai…" It was the only thing that it managed to say since the grasp was too strong, but nevertheless he was smiling with satisfaction on having seen that already it had achieved his assignment, it began to move rapidly in circles his sword and managed to remove itself of the hands of the girl more pale.

"Ah…Ah" His breathing was too much waved, there touched itself the neck that was more red than a tomato for the force of Setsuna_ "So this one is his real power eh? Clearly I am in disadvantage now"_ Tsukuyomi thought at the same time as it extracted a letter apparently of a charm of disappearance or better called of "rapid leak" it began to vanish not without before To order a look the swashbuckler that remained stopped there by his stare towards her limited itself to smiling "We will meet soon senpai" it was the last thing that he said and vanished completely without leaving any track.

"Damn it!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Ah Setsuna-san… are you - " Negi could not continue since it put a cloudy look and of total nonchalance towards the small teacher.

"Setsuna-san?" Negi walked towards her but when this did the swordswoman appeared together with him determined to attack it.

"Ah! "

"Negi!" Asuna exclaimed and took his sword staying opposite to forehead with the girl of now white hair.

"Do not dare to damage to him Setsuna-san! For God's sake control you! " Asuna began with the scolding though it seemed that this was not concerning for him the swashbuckler, lifted his hand and began to her ready to go out an intense ball of power of to be shot at both red-haired ones, before that could damage to them, Konoka intervened opposite them.

"Not! Secchan! It will not allow that you should damage to them they are our friends! "The tears of the chestnut-colored girl they began to go out this made react to Setsuna.

"This way he is since like I meet for you….As a damn killer?"Setsuna left a bitter laugh went out.

"Not… I did not want to say it…-" Konoka travelled a few steps more near Setsuna even with his appearance of a fallen angel but this one travelled the same one of quantity of steps that the healer only that in reverse.

" Do not say anything Ojou-sama … I could see in his faces the horror on having met like that … it is understandable since I am a monster the half of something it will not change…even now I tried to attack Asuna-san and Negi-sensei, since it is supposed that I have to of protecting yourself when I do these things?…I am pathetic …"

"Not! You it are not Secchan" Konoka him returned to approach her, of equal way another girl began to evade it again, it was extremely ashamed of that his princess had seen her in this appearance according to so horrible her, but for Konoka it was wonderful.

"There does not matter for me the appearance Secchan … if you it allow me to say lights extremely pretty like that … you are like an angel a beautiful angel " The enchantress approached the sufficient thing he to touch the cheek though Setsuna was avoiding completely to do direct contact but Konoka forced that was looking at her directly to the eyes.

"Secchan... Look at me please" it was rubbing slowly his hand in Setsuna's cheek to give him little more of fluency.

Shyly the swashbuckler was yielding slowly, until both couple of eyes were joined.

The healer blushed too much on having seen her completely closely though it was worried enough by all the cuts and wounds that gravit tape-worm, already it could not do anything because already any more than 3 minutes had happened, cursed to his magic for being even very weak.

"E-eh… good the better thing will be to remove to the infirmary your wounds are exposed and it makes too cold" Konoka it turned his look aside even blushed.

Setsuna smiled hotly she liked to have this effect in her, nevertheless before they were entering the girl of white hair centered again and they eliminated to the instant his wings, fangs and claws but something did not go out still well his eyes, skin and hair was preserving as to the moment in which it turned totally into a hanyou.

"Eh? Setsuna-san your hair and eyes even are..."Asuna said in a surprised way pointing at this two last ones.

"Eh?" It looked of form confused to the red-haired one.

"It is true… Secchan but it sits very well" Konoka he smiled on having realized that the swordswoman was starting growing sad again.

"Hai…" Setsuna blushed hardly and smiled at form been grateful to his friends while all together they were walking inward of the academy.

* * *

After having dinner, to change of clothes and to speak on the happened so many Asuna as Negi they decided that to be going to sleep would be the better thing, though before already they had protected to the whole academy Mahora with Setsuna's stamps, whereas so many Konoka like the swordswoman they were inside the infirmary.

"Well Secchan already I ended with the bandage of your arm take the shirt from yourself please " Konoka muffled a snicker on having seen Setsuna's expression that almost falls of the stretcher of the infirmary.

"Ojou-sama! Do not worry... I do not have any wound under my clothes!" It tried itself to get up of the bed "Gu … owowow" it did a face of pain while it was touching itself at a height of one of his ribs.

"Do you see? Since you want that I calm down we go take from yourself the shirt Secchan you will not want that this wound becomes infected"

Setsuna returned to blush and shook his head as a sign of disapproval, obediently the shirt began to be unbuttoned. Forthwith Konoka ended for undressing her, was surprised too much on having seen this so white skin age as pale as the snow itself but it was horrified on having realized the wound that was below you them bandage that they were covering his chest.

"I will treat you at once! " Konoka took several you bandage, alcohol, cotton and some gauzes.

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna recited his name while in his face a hot and intimate smile was formed "Thank you for looking after myself kono-chan "

"It's nothing…" Now it was a shift of the princess to blush.

Both still in the infirmary with a blush in his faces and with a very comfortable silence rather it was looking like a romantic atmosphere for the fact that already was enough late, the moonlight was the only one that it was lighting while they were falling slowly a few snowflakes of snow in the white floor.

"Well I ended! " Konoka said on him having put one it bandage in the cheek "Here there is your new game of uniform Secchan "

"Thank you Kono-chan" the swordswoman gave to him a melancholy smile which noticed at once the chestnut.

"What happens Secchan? Perhaps there is something bad? "Konoka knelt down opposite to her remaining face-to-face though Setsuna was avoiding for all the means the visual contact.

"I do not believe that it is good for you to remain near me and I am not one human, at any time I can attack, hurt you, do not want! But even this way I cannot control myself!" Setsuna lifted both hands to the air as a sign of desperation.

"Want…to say that ours…" Konoka's voice was sounding hurt by the words of his lover.

"Sorry…Kono-chan it is the better thing…" the swordswoman said sharply.

"I do not agree! This already we had spoken it a little while ago even with Negi-kun and Asuna! We said to you that we would support you! But even this way you continue with this stubbornness!" Konoka took it sharply of the shoulders and her it put against the wall, thought that the swordswoman would be surprised but it was not like that in substitution of this one, a face of sadness had with the turned downward head still look at him at least to the eyes, alone this fed the ire of the chestnut who stuck a slap in the cheek, doing that this one finally was looking at her directly to the eyes.

The girl half demon was surprised to seeing the troublesome look of his princess.

"It is not so simple as you think Kono-chan "

"Do you mean?"

"I already cannot coexist with normal people in the light of the day" Setsuna detained.

"I do not understand ..."

"I… feel a superhuman impulse for spills the blood of the others" Setsuna said of desperate form looking preoccupation at the brown eyes of another girl "With the only person with whom I manage to control myself for some strange reason it is with Tsukuyomi"

Konoka felt a knot in the chest on having listened to Setsuna's declaration "I cannot with anybody any more, however much I it try" Setsuna it gave to him a sad smile. "I am a monster know it, however much I want to evade my reality do not do any more that to fall down in the same one " exclaimed sadly, the chestnut embraced her strongly sinking his face in the nake shoulder of the swashbuckler " I do not want to leave you Secchan …I love you much…" the hanyou he felt his wet shoulder which he surprised embraced with equal force Konoka another girl was crying more loudly in the chest of this one while it was caressing the head of the chestnut softly.

"Now it looks what you have made Setsuna, you made weep to Kono-chan" it was scolded to if same for the fact of hearing the sobs of his princess.

Konoka began to laugh in the middle of sobs. "Yes, you are very bad Secchan…"

They continued in a comfortable silence embraced feeling the heat of both in this cold covered with snow night.

"Kono-chan…"

"Hmm? "

"I love you too" The swordswoman smiled at the moment that both faces were approaching slowly, Setsuna's lips pressed those of Konoka softly, then to turn into the more intense one reflecting the love that they were feeling mutually, the arms of the chestnut wrapped the neck of the swordswoman while the arms of this one stuck in the waist of the princess. Little by little they broke the kiss feeling the respirations of some of others touching his faces as pens.

Konoka took Setsuna's hand and pressed it lightly seeing her fixedly to the eyes, the swashbuckler looked at his hand later to face the eyes of another girl a bit surprised by the actions of the enchantress.

"We are going to make it Secchan … we will do together..."

"Eh?" The swordswoman asked confused.

"Control your internal demon" Konoka said in determined form.

"How?" It exclaimed once again.

"With Eve-chan's help" He said the above mentioned with a determined smile.

* * *

In a very distant place it was possible to see a blond girl with spectacles, recharging his body in a great stone was completely hurt for it her fights that it had had with Setsuna hours behind.

It raised the great mountain up to coming to the top that in her there was a small castle similar to a catacomb.

"To that you have come Tsukuyomi-san?" A powerful voice apparently of a boy asked.

"Ah!... Suguru-sama I have come in order that I train to conquer a Hanyou" he knelt down opposite to him.

The boy smiled and put of foot going out of the shades, it was a high place of red hairs and penetrating look, it approached Tsukuyomi and caressed the head.

"Well I will help you…"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your comments and have the next in short, if there are many errors in this chapter just tell me and I will correct and remember that it is not my native language ja'ne!**


End file.
